Zexy In Wonderland
by Littleanimelover14
Summary: Zexion is a normal 16 year old boy who has a rough past. One day he follows a strange boy, and ends up in a new world where he has to deal with a cheshire cat who's got the hots for him and molests him frequently. Will he last? Dexion/Zemyx Akuroku Soriku
1. Welcome To Wonderland

**Ch.1: Welcome to Wonderland**

"Sis, why are we here?" Zexion, a young boy the age of sixteen complained to his sister, who was the age of twenty two. He had bluish hair that hung into his face covering one eye. His eyes were a unique shade of a purple and blue mixed together. Many people marveled over hi m, even though he was a very quiet person. In fact, he had quite an attitude to people who annoyed him, and right now his sister was one of them.

"Its simple Zexion," Zexion's sister Xion smiled at him. She was a quiet one as well, but had a much more kind personality. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes. She was a very cutesy and petite girl, and was often mistaken to be Zexion's younger sister. "You needed to get out. And I'm getting married tomorrow so I thought I would spend the day with my little brother." She smiled kindly at her bitter brother.

"I'm your _half_ brother, Xion." He snapped at her harshly.

She let out a heavy sigh. "That doesn't mean I don't care about you Zexion. I know your upset since she-"

"Shut up Xion! What do you know about my mom? Why do you even care! Your parents split up, that's all. My dad was practically forced to be separated from my mom because she _died!_" Zexion growled and looked away from her.

Xion let out a sigh. "It was six years ago Zexion." She got up and patted her half brothers' head. "I'll get us something to drink okay?" She got up and walked towards the small café located near them. They had been sitting on a hill top that had an ancient tree growing on it. It had been Zexion's favorite spot when he was a kid. The flowers that grew on the hill had always appealed to him when he was young, but now they just made him grimace. They held too many memories of when he was small. And when his mom was around as well.

"Shit! I'm so late!" Zexion jumped as he heard a voice yell loudly. He looked over and his jaw dropped to the ground.

A blonde boy was running up the hill, dressed in a black button up shirt, with a red jacket over the top. Both had a symbol of a heart with a rose stabbed through it, but the heart was not bleeding like it logically would. Then, he wore dressy slacks, then Red all star converse hi-tops. Zexion hadn't been so surprised by that, but mostly by the fact that this kid had blonde rabbit ears and a blonde cotton tail as well. If it hadn't been for those two details, Zexion might not have noticed the blonde kid.

_Where is that odd ball going?_ Zexion wondered to himself as he got up. Xion could deal with him leaving for a bit.

As Zexion followed the boy, he had to wonder if he even knew where he was going. So, Zexion shrugged it off and decided to just keep following. That is, until he ran into a small problem.

He rounded a corner, and noticed that the kid had vanished. And by vanished, he meant just disappeared. Zexion glanced around, trying to find the kid. He had wanted to ask him some questions.

"Where did he g- Aaaaah!" Zexion was cut off as the ground seemed to disappear from underneath him. Next thing Zexion knew, he was falling down a hole that seemed to be getting wider as he fell. Zexion occasionally, while he was falling, fell onto a bed or a trampoline, and bounced back to the center of the hole.

As Zexion started seeing the bottom of the hole, he felt himself scream as he closed his eyes tightly. But it turned out; the floor had been made of some soft surface that felt like pillows. But when Zexion opened his eyes, and felt the floor, it was hard as a rock.

"Weird…" Zexion ran his hand over the granite surface.

"I'm so late!" Zexion heard the yell before he felt the other's weight crash onto him. Zexion coughed for air as the other one rubbed his butt. Zexion looked up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes, even more bright then Xion's. It was the rabbit boy who landed on him.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear!" The blonde boy looked frantic as he hopped off Zexion. "Who are you? Oh no! You're from the surface aren't you?" The blonde boy clutched his head. "Xemnas will KILL me! Oh no!" the rabbit boy shook his head frantically.

"Uh…Wait! Why did I just fall down a hole kid?" Zexion stood up and glared at the blonde boy.

"Uh….wait….your a boy?" The blonde boy blinked at Zexion, his eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Duh Kid."

"I'm not a kid! I happen to be sixteen thank you very much!" The blonde boy bristled angrily, his ears both stiff.

"Sorry, but why did you think I was a girl?" Zexion asked, his voice icy.

"Have you seen the way you're dressed?" The blonde raised his eyebrow at Zexion, who also raised an eyebrow. When Zexion looked down, he barely held in his gasp of horror.

Zexion, was in a dress. A frilly one too. It was a high collar light blue dress, with t-shirt sleeves that puffed out then were as wide as his arm at the ends, where they were ruffled. Around his neck he had a black choker. Under the folded colar of the dress, was this string tied into a petite bow around his neck. Over the dress was an apron type thing that was normal looking, until it got to the bottom of the apron, where it had lacy frills. It then tied back into a wide white bow on his back, which ends were lacy and very frilly. Under the apron, the dress continued into a three layered skirt, which all layers were ruffled and pleated looking, and the ends had that frilly lace. On his legs all he wore were long white socks that went a bit under his knee and had the frilly lace on the top. He had a pair of shinny dress shoes on that buckled at the side.

"What the Hell?" Zexion went to pull his own hair, but instead, fund himself pulling off a black head band. "When will the torture end?"

The rabbit boy giggled. "I think you look cute sir!" The blonde boy smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Roxas!"

"….Zexion." Zexion sighed and plopped onto the ground. Roxas eeped and covered his eyes quickly, earning a confused look from Zexion.

"I-I could s-see up y-your dress a-and y-your wearing p-panties!" Roxas stammered out as Zexion quickly pushed his legs together and pulled down his dress.

"Sorry!" Zexion's face was a bright red.

"So you're from the surface? How'd you get here? Why are y-?"

"Stop." Zexion cut Roxas off. "One question at a time please."

"Oh! Okay! But before I ask you questions, it would be proper of me to take you to my house! Of course, before we talk, I really need to go talk to King Xemnas…If I took you to my house, would you mind waiting for me there?" Roxas asked, helping Zexion up off the floor.

"Uh…Okay?" Zexion seemed wary to follow the rabbit boy. But considering he had no idea of where he was, or really where he needed to go, he had no choice in the matter.

He followed the boy out of the bizarre room and to a room with a very small door. Zexion watched Roxas take a sip of something on the table, and shrink down to the size of a Barbie doll. Zexion stared in shock.

"Go ahead Zexion! It's fine!" Roxas gave him a thumbs up. Zexion gave a wary glance at the blonde before picking up the drink and taking a sip, and placing it back onto the table. It tasted like, watermelon? Or was it cherry? Zexion couldn't tell.

"Hey lets go!" Zexion looked at Roxas who was tugging at Zexion's arm impatiently.

"Alright alright." Zexion said. But in his mind, he wanted nothing more then to go home.

-~-~-~-

"Well this is my house. Not much, but it works." Roxas led Zexion into a house that was basically in the side of a hill.

Zexion had not enjoyed the walk over there. He'd seen many strange things in his life, but what he'd seen here hadn't been anywhere close to just strange. Strange looking trees, really odd creatures, doors upside down, humongous rocks and flowers, some even had faces! And bugs were talking!

Zexion entered the house, taking in the normal looking furniture. It reminded him of his sister's classic taste.

"Ah, Roxas! There you are." A man stood inside the house. He was dressed in almost all black. Black hat, with red lining on the ends and the middle. White gloves, black suit with a red rose attached. He had a bunch of strange looking accessories around his wrist, and neck, all had flame charms on them. The man himself would have stuck out like a sore thumb. His red hair, and green eyes were pretty obvious, but he also had black teardrop tattoos, one under each eye. His dress pants even had flames sewn onto it. Zexion faintly noticed the embers that were sewn on everywhere.

"Oh hello Axel." Roxas smiled at the redhead.

Axel gave Zexion a curious look. "Who is this Roxas?"

"Well….Uh…You see….He's from the…surface…" Roxas looked down at the ground.

"The surface? Roxas are you stupid?"

"N-no! It was an accident! Humans aren't supposed to see me!" Roxas yelled back.

"That's true…" Axel rubbed his chin in thought. He circled Zexion, who then felt very self aware that he was wearing. Axel then sighed and walked up to Roxas. "I just gotta say one thing, if you want him to be comfortable, you really shouldn't let him out of the house. If any of the guys saw him, I think they'd molest him." Axel laughed a bit.

"Especially Demyx and Xigbar." Roxas agreed. "Well anyways, have fun Zexion. I'll be back in an hour okay?"

"Yeah…Alright." Zexion sighed and waved his good bye as the two left.

Zexion leaned against one of the window sills, staring outside at Roxas' garden. It looked so peaceful, with the gorgeous flowers around it. Most flowers there were foreign to him, except the pond lilies and roses he saw there.

_I'm sure Roxas won't mind if I take a look._ Zexion thought as he opened the back door. The sunlight from outside instantly started warming his skin. Zexion couldn't help but to let out a soft sigh. "It feels nice…" Zexion stretched.

Little did Zexion know, he was being watched by a figure from the shadows. The figure grinned as he licked his lips. His long purple and pink striped tail twitched in satisfaction, as his ears were perked to hear the delectable creatures golden voice.

"I'd say its time to introduce myself." The figure smirked to himself, and then disappeared from his spot in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Zexion was gently running his fingers across the flower petals. He was in awe of the fine details and color spots on these flowers. They were sure better then the flowers on the surface. Zexion walked around until he hit the edge of the garden. He looked out and saw mushrooms, but these mushrooms were multicolored and about the size of the house.

"Whoa!" Zexion breathed out like a child. He jogged over to the mushrooms and circled the bases. "They are so huge…"

"You know, some people would find this picture mildly perverted."

Zexion jumped at the sound of the voice. He pivoted on his heels and stared at the person in front of him. The man was tall to say the least, but that wasn't what stuck out the most. The man had pink cat ears, which had purple stripes on them and purple tips. He wore a purple and pink striped tank top, which was a turtle neck and was tight around his chest and abs. He then wore jeans that had the purple and pink striped pattern on them as well. To top off the theme of purple and pink stripes, he also had a purple and pink striped tail that _seemed_ attached, but it was confirmed that it was when the tail twitched. He was wearing a black leather belt around his waist, so at least there was something that wasn't stripped. The man's hair was strange, it was a blonde mullet like thing, but was a lot fuller then most mullets. A few stray hairs fell into his face. He also had sort of aqua colored eyes.

"Wait…what did you say?" Zexion asked.

The man grinned. "I said, you touching those mushrooms looks quite perverted." The mans grin seemed to grow wider.

"H-how-? You sick pervert!" Zexion's face grew red as he got the reference. Zexion felt appalled. He'd never do that, ever.

The man circled Zexion. His tail was curled in amusement and he was grinning widely. As his gaze drifted to Zexion's lips, he licked his lips.

"Can I help you?" Zexion snapped.

"Why yes, yes you can. But first, names are in order. I'm Demyx. But you can call me sexy if you want." Demyx grinned widely.

"Fat chance!" Zexion sputtered.

"Aw c'mon. If not, I'll have to…punish, you." Demyx grinned sneakily.

Zexion felt himself snap and before he knew what he was doing, he had the colar of Demyx's shirt in his hands and he had pushed Demyx to the ground. Sadly, Zexion forgot all about the dress and the fact that he was wearing girl's underwear, and he was straddling the other mans waist unintentionally. He was glaring harshly at Demyx, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Well, well, well, to think I don't even know your name yet princess." Demyx smirked.

"I am NOT a princess you ass! My name is Zexion, I'm a guy, and… why is your hand on my head?" Zexion glanced back at the hand that was holding the back of his head. He looked at Demyx's arm, which was laid down by his side…

With no hand attached.

Zexion screamed and ran to Roxas' house in a hurry. He ran into the house and slammed the door and closed the blinds to the windows. Zexion took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing before sighing and turning around-to be face to face with Demyx.

"Heya Zexy." Demyx grinned deviously.

"B-But you-! And I-!"

"What you don't know makes everything much more interesting," Demyx grinned and lent in close to Zexion's ear. "Am I right?" Demyx whispered.

"G-Get away from me you pervert!" Zexion went to push Demyx, who grabbed a hold of Zexion's wrist and pulled Zexion close to Demyx's own chest.

"I think," Demyx ran his tongue lightly over Zexion's neck. "That you like it."

"G-Go away!" Zexion yelled and pushed against Demyx's chest.

Zexion then felt himself falling, and let out a gasp while closing his eyes tightly. He felt himself land on something warm and opened his eyes to have his face centimeters from Demyx's own. Zexion was straddling Demyx's waist almost exactly like they had been only moments prior.

"Wh-what are yo-"

Demyx put his fingers to Zexion's lips and his smirk grew wider then it was previously. "Just sit back, and enjoy Zexy."

Zexion hadn't had time to react or even respond before that Cheshire cat kissed him. It wasn't like the one other kiss Zexion had ever felt before. This one was more, electrifying. It made Zexion's blood start pumping, and a moan to escape his throat as he pushed his lips harder onto Demyx's. Demyx purred in satisfaction as he coaxed Zexion's tongue out to play.

Before Demyx disappeared, Zexion could have sworn he heard Demyx whisper something to him. He hadn't noticed right away, that Demyx had flat out disappeared.

Zexion sat up on the couch and glared at the wall that blocked his view to the garden. He slammed his head against the couch. "Fucking cat…God damnit…"

Zexion got up and glared out the window. He hadn't meant for that to happen. Especially not with someone he barely knew. He really didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed making out with that stranger. That damn Cheshire cat. The word that the cat had whispered had made his skin seem to spark.

_"Welcome to Wonderland Zexy. I'll see you again real soon. And plan on more where that came from."_


	2. Perverts And Tea

**Ch.2: Perverts and Tea**

_Why in the world can't I get a normal guy? Why do I attract the perverts? Why can't a prince or something come and sweep me off my feet? Why had god made my life this unbearable?_ Zexion thought bitterly and sulked on the couch. Axel and Roxas had shown up, tried to question him, and gotten only short, clipped answers as a response. They didn't push it though and soon, Axel had left for home, and Roxas had gone to bed.

"I need a walk- wait…No. I just need some sleep. No more outdoors for me." Zexion muttered and walked to the guestroom that Roxas had pointed out earlier. It was pretty spacious in its own way.

The walls were a light blue which matched with the cream colored curtains. The bed set was Blue and cream plaid, with many embroidered pillows, all seeming to look delicate. There was a wide bookshelf and a Desk t the right of said bookshelf. The room had chandelier type lights coming out of the walls that looked like intricate vines with flower shaped lights. Imagine Zexion's surprise when he touched one of the lights, and it was a real flower. A _glowing_ flower to be precise.

"Well I'll be…That's pretty cool!" Zexion stroked the flower more, which caused the flower to retract. "Oops! Sorry flower!"

Almost as if the flower could understand him, it bloomed back out. _Strange…_

Zexion changed into the pajamas that Roxas had set out. They were silk pajamas that were a dark blue. They had a rose embroidered onto the part over Zexion's heart. Zexion grinned at the thought of being in pants again.

He crawled into the covers and his eyelids felt heavy almost instantly. He curled up under the covers and let out a relaxed sigh. In mere minutes he was fast asleep.

-~-~-~-

Zexion wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. All he knew is that whether he was awake or not, he didn't want to wake up. It was just so…erotic.

It was him, and that guy Demyx, having sex. But it was way more then that. It was amazing!

There was so much pleasure and electricity that Zexion couldn't control the emotions inside of him He was immersed in a sea of pleasure so thick that he couldn't possibly think straight. All rational thoughts were out the window. All he knew is that he couldn't possibly be awake. It had to be a dream to feel this good.

"Oh Zexy~" Demyx purred in his ear and planted a kiss on Zexion's cheek. "Wake up~!"

"W-Wake up?" Zexion moaned out as Demyx struck his prostate so directly that his vision went out. All he saw was black.

"Wh-What?" Zexion blinked his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of Roxas' spare room. His right cheek burned slightly, but in the good way. He rubbed it softly.

Zexion got up and was met with a predicament. He was very sticky and wet in his nether regions. He was not happy about that one bit.

"Fuck…" Zexion growled and got up stiffly. That was his only pair of underwear, if those ridiculous panties could be considered underwear. That was beside the point, the point was, he was royally fucked.

Zexion looked around the room to try to figure something out. That is when he noticed a pile of clothes on the end of his bed. He hadn't recalled seeing those there the night before. Maybe Roxas brought them in?

Zexion shrugged. He wouldn't pass up this offer. He walked over to the clothes and lifted them up, grimacing as he did so. He didn't like this one bit.

The dress was simple enough, black. It was a silky quality as well. It had another one of those apron things, but this one tied in the back and had a silky ribbon up the front as well, that stopped under the breast line along with the apron. The part where the breasts should be, was flat, looking somewhat fitted for Zexion's chest. It too was black. The ends of the black dress were frilled and lacy, as to be expected. It came with a black chocker, and a headband with a red ribbon attached. Instead of socks, was a pair of checkered Tights and low boots that tied up the front.

Zexion wanted to hit something. Whoever was dressing him was sick and twisted in many ways. Whoever they were though, he had to admit, their sense of fashion wasn't all that bad.

After reluctantly putting on the dress and accessories, he looked at himself through a full length mirror on the wall. He ran his hands down his sides and chest to flatten the fabric against his skin and get a feel for it. He didn't mind it too much surprisingly. In fact it kind of felt ni-

Zexion's thoughts were cut off as he swore he just felt something rub against his ass. He turned around quickly and was surprised when nothing was there. Maybe he was imagining it?

He jumped and yipped, scrambling to his bed. He could have sworn he felt something stroke his…unmentionables, right that second. Now he was getting really creeped out.

"Zexion? Are you up?" Roxas' voice called from the living room.

"Y-yes I'm coming!" Zexion jumped off the bed and dashed into the living room as fast as he could. He had to practically screech to a stop before running straight into Roxas.

"Wow, have a bad night?"

"Just an odd morning is all." Zexion cast a wary glance towards the spare room. Roxas followed his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

_That was really strange…_ Zexion thought to himself as he stared at the room. _Maybe I'm just tired…_

"Did something happen yesterday that your not telling me? And where did you get the new dress?"

"Yes, and I have no idea, it just showed up!" Zexion sighed exasperatedly. This was wearing him out, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Tell me everything."

So Zexion did just that. He told Roxas about everything he could remember to the finest detail about what happened to him after him and Axel left. Especially the part about Demyx, but he didn't go into too much detail about the dream. That was personal stuff. But by the time he got done explaining, Roxas didn't look surprised at all. He actually looked very devious, a smirk plastered on his face.

"That's Demyx all right." Roxas giggled and shook his head.

"Wait, what is?"

"Maybe we should let Demyx explain himself. Hey Demyx c'mere!" Roxas called to the spare room.

"W-Wait h-he's here?"

"In the flesh Zexy." Demyx appeared right in front of Zexion's face, a huge smirk plastered on that sinful face. Their closeness made Zexion's heart do summersaults and back flips.

"G-Get away from me you pervert!" Zexion yelled and shoved Demyx away. Roxas gave Demyx a sharp glare, and Demyx held up his hands childishly. He was faking innocence! _That bastard! After he kissed me and-….He kissed me…_ Zexion's mind automatically started drifting into la la land as he remembered the kiss. It had overloaded his senses with so much pleasure…. Zexion shivered in delight at the memory.

"Uh…Zexion? You're uh…Kind of….Gazing at Demyx really strangely." Roxas looked quite nervous as he shifted on the couch. Zexion looked kind of…odd at that moment.

"Oh! S-sorry!"

"Don't apologize, in fact, maybe we should take this conversation into say…the bedroom, Zexy?" Demyx put on that wide grin that made Zexion want to both hit and kiss him.

"No. Fucking. Way." Zexion growled and crossed his legs and arms. He was getting answers about what the hell was going on this morning.

"Anyways! Demyx, explain to Zexion what has been going on!" Roxas glared at Demyx.

"Simple, I got Zexy some adorable clothes," Demyx winked at Zexion. "I came over to drop 'em off at about eleven last night, and Zexy was sleeping. So, I provoked a dream for him, and watched him wiggle in pleasure all night. Then once he got changed, I couldn't help myself, so I went in for a little touch." Demyx said, not acting the slightest bit guilty or even embarrassed at admitting that. Zexion on the other hand, was completely red.

"P-Provoked a dream?"

"Yeah. I can transmit a certain scene into someone's mind, but it can only stay if the person wants it to. I transmitted a picture of us making out and Zexy, you took it as far as erotic sex. I'm very, very pleased." Demyx smirked, and Roxas let out a squeak of shock.

"You ALSO, touched me inappropriately! That's so wrong!" Zexion turned beat red.

"So?" Demyx looked down at his hand boredly.

"So, don't." Roxas yawned.

"Is this really that boring of a topic?" Zexion yelled in frustration.

"Kind of." Demyx plopped onto the couch.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast!" Roxas sprung up from the couch and dashed to the kitchen. Zexion sighed and decided if he had to waste time, may as well do it well. He got up and walked over to the bookshelf and examined the titles. They were all unfamiliar, so he didn't know where to start.

"Oh Zeeeexy~!" Demyx's voice purred in his ear. Zexion Refrained from punching the guy's teeth out and turned to glare at him.

"What do you want Demy-" Demyx had taken this chance to lean down and capture the others lips with his own. Zexion tried to fight it, he really did, but the electric current that was coursing through his body was too much. So he did the only thing he could, he went with it.

He kissed back, dropping the book in his hand with a dull thud. He then flung his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed back with as much force as he could. Their tongues dueled in a heated frenzy. Zexion's mind was going hazy with lust and want for the taller man. He was trembling due to the electric feeling that seemed to be running through his veins. The electricity was going straight to three places, his heart, which was pounding like a jackhammer, his head, which was clouding with lust, and his groin, which was getting harder by the second.

Zexion felt himself being pinned against the bookshelf, but didn't act. His body just wouldn't follow orders anymore. He felt Demyx grind his own hard on against Zexion's, earning a groan of pleasure from Zexion's covered lips.

"HOLY SHIT!" A mans yell snapped Zexion out of it, and he quickly scrambled away from Demyx. Demyx, looked rather upset at the intrusion, and glared at the owner of the voice.

Axel stood there, in the same top-hat but a different suit, with reversed colors so it was mostly white this time. He stood there with another man with an eye patch and scars on his face. The man had long dark grey hair with light grey streaks in it. The man had pointed ears and yellow eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a green over coat. He paired this with burgundy pants and black dress shoes. This man was also a rabbit like human, and had the ears and tail, which were both dark grey.

"Dear god Demyx." Said scarred man grinned at Demyx.

"Hey Xiggy!" Demyx grinned and ran over and hugged the man. "This is Zexion."

"I can see that." Xigbar grinned and walked up to Zexion who shrunk away. He didn't like the look of this man at all. "She's very cute Demyx. Can I borrow her?"

"Sh-She? Borrow? First off Mr. Wanna-be-Pirate, I'm a guy! Second off, Demyx has no claim t me what-so-ever, and so I cannot be borrowed. And three, why would I even _want_ t go with you, you lecherous old man!" Zexion finished off by jumping onto the couch and getting into the rabbit mans face and full on glaring at him.

Xigbar smirked. "I like him." Xigbar leaned up and pecked Zexion's cheek. "Nice to meet you, love. Glad to know someone is making Demyx work for what he wants." Xigbar winked at Zexion and strutted off into the kitchen. "When will the tea be done Roxas?"

"Soon. Yeesh dude, chill." Roxas huffed, dressed in an actual cooking apron and not the type of apron worn by Zexion. Axel smelled the air and sighed dreamily.

"Ah the joys of tea~! I love it! Got it memorized?" Axel grinned and tapped his temple.

"For the thousandth time Axel, yes, I do have it memorized." Roxas rolled his eyes. His shoulders sagged tiredly. He looked like he could use a break.

"Here Roxas, I'll finish up alright?" Zexion walked into the kitchen, shooing everyone out.

They all proceeded into the living room. They slowly engulfed themselves in conversation. Just random news or eve gossip that was amiss in Wonderland. Demyx, who normally was not interested in the conversations, seemed somewhat interested, a smirk resting on his lips. Roxas raised a curious eyebrow, but was answered soon enough when a scream emitted from the kitchen.

"DEMYX! GET YOUR HAND _AWAY_ FROM MY ASS!" Zexion screamed from the kitchen. Demyx's smirk just got wider as the boy screamed though.

"Aw you like it Zexy!" An evil glint passed over Demyx's gaze, then suddenly the scream got louder.

"Do **not** touch there Demy- Ah!" Zexion was cut off by a moan. "You ass hole!"

"Ow!" Demyx hissed as his hand re-appeared, somewhat bloody. Everyone stared at his hand in confusion.

Zexion stomped to the doorway and glared at Demyx and pointed a somewhat bloody knife at Demyx. "Next time, your hands coming off you fucking pedophile!" Zexion let out a growl and stormed back into the kitchen.

"He scares me when he's angry…" Roxas muttered softly.

"That was hot." Xigbar was practically drooling.

"Hands off Xiggy." Demyx growled at Xigbar, who chuckled at him but said nothing.

They all got caught up in conversation, Demyx making sure not to disturb the Blunette who was around sharp objects. He was the first too notice the sweet aroma drifting from the kitchen, and got up to investigate.

He walked in on Zexion leaning over to get a second sheet of cookies out of the oven. Demyx's eyebrows raised as the skirt lifted, revealing the base of Zexion's butt. Demyx's face of confusion turned into one of pervertedness as he noted that Zexion was wearing the black panties that he'd picked out.

And Demyx had been right, they fit him nicely.

"Ah-Hem. Whatcha making Zexy?" Demyx decided he may as well speak up and not get caught instead.

"Oh, Hi Demyx." Zexion placed the cookie tray on the counter and turned to face him. "I made cookies if that's alright."

"I'm sure no one would mind. In fact, Roxas and I both have a big soft spot for sweets, but I'm not really a baker, and Roxas never has time. So, we usually go without."

"That's not good." Zexion shook his head as he put the cookies on a big plate. He set them at the table, then grabbed the pot of tea. He attempted to grab all four cups and saucers, but almost ended up dropping them. If it hadn't been for Demyx he would have made quite a mess of things.

"I'll help okay?" Demyx grabbed three of the four cups and saucers and set them at the right spots. He then grabbed the napkins, which were of a soft velvety material with lace around the edges. He folded them neatly and tucked the small silverware into each one.

Zexion gave Demyx a nod before walking out to the living room. He smiled softly before he called out: "Boys, tea time!"

He swore that those boys ran to the tea set as fast as little girls tended to do at tea parties. _Strange place this is…It makes me miss home._


	3. Twins, A Knight, and Fears

buTwins, a Knight, and Fears./u/b

After tea, Zexion joined the others for some socializing time. He preferred to listen to the others more, so he picked up the book he'd dropped earlier and continued reading. The book was well written, but talked about the things in Wonderland like they were no big deal at all. Then, it mentioned the surface a few times, making it sound so amazing and extravagant. Zexion was surprised by this, because he knew the surface well, and it was nothing compared to Wonderland.

"Hey Zexy! I almost forgot! I have your outfit for tomorrow ready!" Demyx grinned excitedly.

"No, thank you." Zexion said in a monotone voice, which caused Demyx's tail to droop.

"But I spent all night making it last night…" Demyx put on the puppy pout face, which, in Zexion's opinion, should be illegal.

Zexion sighed in defeat. "Alright…Go get it." Zexion rubbed the bridge of his nose. This guy made everything more difficult.

"Yay! I'll be right back! Don't get any cuter while I'm gone!" Demyx winked and faded from directly in front of him. Zexion blinked, wondering if he saw that right.

"Don't worry, you saw it right. Demyx is a Cheshire cat after all." Xigbar mindlessly sipped at his tea. Zexion gave Xigbar a look that said 'What does that have to do with anything?' "Its quite simple, Demyx is a breed of humanoid that has a special ability. He is capable of creating illusions in people's dreams, bending space and time by being able to teleport, for a lack f a better word. Also, he has the ability to only teleport one part of his body as well. It all has to do with his lineage, but he doesn't talk about his family much at all. Your lucky if he brings 'em up at all." Xigbar shrugged.

"I think I get it." Zexion forced a small smile, which he found hard. He never was good with people, so it was hard for him to show many positive emotions at all.

"I'm baaaack!" Demyx appeared holding up yet ianother/i dress. This one was a dark blue, with the signature apron. This one had a few small roses embroidered into the end of it. The dark blue part of the dress was short, like the others. The sleeves were a dark blue see through fabric that was just loose and flowy, instead of fitting tight against his arm. The skirt was a little bit poofy, and then was split up the sides. Those splits were filled in with black fabric then tied up with white ribbon. The tights were Plain black and came with long boots, no high heel. It came with a choker with a blue gem about the size of a penny that looked like a sapphire. The headband had a black bow attached to it.

"Wow…Zexion approached Demyx. He ran a finger over the dress, then down to the edge of the skirt. He touched the gem on the necklace and stared in awe of the shiny gem. "Demyx, this isn't….real is it?"

"The gem? Oh yeah! Isn't it pretty?" Demyx grinned widely.

"I can't accept that Demyx." Zexion pushed the dress towards Demyx softly. He couldn't accept something that seemed that it would be worth more then his life. It didn't feel right since he couldn't return the favor to Demyx.

"Zexy, its fine." Demyx gave Zexion a genuine smile, not one of his perverted smirks or grins, just a real smile. "I would never use it, so take it."

Zexion blushed a bit at Demyx's real smile. It suited him more then the smirks or cocky grins he always wore. "Okay…But I'm wearing this necklace from here on out, whether it matches my outfits or not alright?"

"Alright. But, one condition." Demyx's smirk came back ten fold. "You have to go out on a date with me."

"A-A date?" Zexion's face turned several shades of pink at the mere mention of a date. He'd never been on one, since he wasn't a fan of girls, and most guys he knew were perverts.

"Yeah!" Demyx smiled widely, revealing perfectly straight teeth, and somewhat sharper canine teeth then most average people.

"Uh….I-I…." Zexion fiddled with the ribbon on his apron-type-thing, and shuffled his feet in embarrassment. By now, Xigbar, Axel, and Roxas were all staring intently at the two.

"ROOOOOOXAAAAAAAS!" A cheerful vice yelled from the doorway, which got thrown open. In came a bouncing brunette boy, with the same rabbit ears and cotton tail as Roxas. He had the matching blue eyes, but wore an over excited grin. He was wearing a strange outfit to say the least. It had a black short sleeved jacket with gray along the shoulders and white trim for the ends of the vest, sleeves, and pockets. It had a black hood which was white inside, then buckles which were yellow. Under this jacket, he wore a navy blue tank top which also had pockets, which were red. He wore a crown necklace on a thick chain. Then he wore a black belt, which held up black Capri pants. Around the inner thigh and grin area was dark blue. He had the same yellow belt-like things making an X just above his groin, and attaching to two identical red pouches with black straps securing them to the boy's thighs. The yellow buckles wrapped around each leg, separately, once. The pants near the bottom had a white line, most likely a new hem for the pants to make them longer, which connected to more black pants. For shoes he wore black and yellow shoes, which looked a couple sizes too big for him. He paired this, with fingerless gloves which were black with X patterns of white, and a strip of yellow near the base. Each had three silver circular studs on the knuckle.

"Oh, hello Sora." Roxas gave the boy known as Sora a soft smile. It was returned with a grin and a glomp by the energetic brunette.

"Heya Roxas! I was just stopping by with- OH MY GOSH A NEW PERSON!" Sora exclaimed hyperly, causing Zexion to startle a bit. Sora ran up to Zexion and shook his hand eagerly. "Hi I'm Sora! I'm Roxas' brother! It's nice to meet you! Where do you come from? Why are you in such a fancy dress? Are you a girl? You're so pretty so you must be a girl! Oh My Gosh! It's SO nice to meet you!"

It was hard for Zexion to catch all that since the boy was speaking so fast. Al he got was the Kid's name and he was Roxas' brother. Zexion quirked an eyebrow and stared at the boy who was still yammering on and on about god knows what.

"Pardon my brother, he is kind of energetic." Roxas smiled apologetically at Zexion. Sora stopped in mid sentence to glare at Roxas.

"I am not! For your informa- Oh no I forgot!" Sora ran out the door quickly, leaving everyone to stare. Everyone else shrugged it off, but Zexion was perplexed by the rabbit humanoid's odd behavior.

"He also had ADD." Xigbar laughed whole heartedly.

"He does not Xigbar!" Roxas glared at Xigbar, who laughed and muttered something under his breath. T Zexion it sounded like "He sure acts like it…" but he wasn't positive.

"Speaking of Sora, where did he go?" Demyx asked, resting his chin on the top of Zexion's head. Zexion elbowed Demyx in the side, making him wince and get off. "That was inot/i nice Zexy." Demyx pouted.

"And I'm nice?" Zexion smirked at Demyx, who frowned.

"Touché…"

"I'm baaaack! Didja miss me guys?" Sora came walking back into the house, dragging someone with him.

"Hey Riku!" Axel called from his seat on the couch.

"Oh, hey Axel." Riku smiled at Axel.

"Hey, hey Riku!" Sora tugged on Riku's sleeve. "Roxas has a new buddy!" Sora said excitedly, pointing at Zexion. Riku followed Sora's point and smiled at Zexion.

"Hi, I'm Riku." Riku shook Zexion's hand.

Zexion examined Riku. Riku had quite nice hair, silver and flowy, kind of like a waterfall. His eyes were a nice shade of aquamarine. The thing that stuck out the most on him was his outfit. He wore clothes that Zexion would see on the surface. He wore a black tank top that zipped up, and covered it with a white and yellow vest. He then wore a normal pair of baggy jeans with a studded belt. He also wore normal tennis shoes. The only off things, were his armored arm guard with a heart logo on it, and his shoulders were covered in light armor with the same symbol on it. The boy gave Zexion a genuine smile that was quite kind.

"Hi, I'm Zexion." Zexion smiled. That smile slowly drifted to a frown as he noticed Riku's smile turn flat and his eyes to bug out a bit.

Riku looked over at Sora and raised an eyebrow at him. Sora seemed stunned himself, eyes bugging out of his head. Sora stumbled over his words, pointing at Zexion and looking at everyone in the room. Zexion was confused and waited for the answer to surface.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't know!" Sora yelled, sitting on the floor and crossing his arms, pouting.

"You didn't ask?" Riku asked Sora, who pouted more and furrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"Okay, since no one is saying anything, what the hell did I miss?" Zexion asked, directing it to Riku.

Riku gave Zexion an apologetic smile. He bowed at the waist, arm tucked in against his stomach. Zexion's cheeks tinted a bit, not used to being treated with respect in the slightest. He was used to perverted or girly responses, so this was nice, but a little embarrassing. "I am sincerely sorry. Sora had said you were a girl, so when you spoke, I was surprised to say the slightest."

"Yeah, I get that a lot here. Sadly, it's not my fault." Zexion stated blandly, glaring at Demyx. Demyx scratched his cheek, flushing a bit under the harsh glare he was receiving. Riku smiled knowingly and walked over to Demyx, smacking his shoulder.

"You're a total moron you know that right? You're putting a boy in dresses you pervert." Riku smirked at Demyx.

"Hey, it looks cute on him! Besides," Demyx grinned and gave Zexion a perverted look. "It gives me better access."

"Pervert!" Sora, Roxas, and Zexion all yelled out, causing Demyx to grin.

"You like it." Demyx smirked, laughing a bit. Xigbar and Axel joined in, but Axel was shut up by a glare from Roxas.

"So you're a…knight?" Zexion asked, avoiding further use of the unwanted subject. He eyed Riku's armor.

"Uh…Yeah!" Riku smiled and drew a sword in the shape of a sharp bat wing. The inside of the wing was a deep red, while the outside was a dark black. Out of one side was a small white angel wing. The sword had a few black spikes on the sword, and the area by the handle was pointy and looked hard to wield. Above the handle looked like a light blue eye. The handle was black and red with hand guards around it, one side white and the other black. It then had a keychain connected to it, at the end was a black heart with red around it, and then it looked like a three point arrow pointing down. (A.K.A. The heartless heart.)

"Whoa! That is really cool!" Zexion reached out and touched the hard metal that at first glance, looked plastic, but in reality was metal.

"But I thought you were the p-" Sora was cut off by Riku's hand covering his mouth. Riku shot Sora a hard look, and seemed to be mouthing a few words to Sora. Sora's eyes widened then he nodded swiftly.

"What-?" Zexion was cut off.

"Hey guys how about we all help out with dinner!" Roxas stood up and dragged everyone to the kitchen.

Zexion sighed as Roxas ushered everyone out of the house. He had gorged himself at dinner and now didn't feel like moving at all. The only others in the house besides Roxas and Zexion was Axel and Demyx. Zexion glanced up from his lazy perch on the couch, just in time for Axel to whisper something to Roxas, causing the blondes cheeks to flush a bright pink. Axel then chuckled and pecked the blonde's cheek and dipped his hat to Roxas before leaving. When the door closed, Roxas touched his cheek and blushed harder, letting out a small dreamy sigh. Zexion raised an eyebrow at Roxas. Roxas turned to Zexion, letting out an eep of surprise for being caught. He looked around the room frantically and scampered to the bookshelf to preoccupy himself with the books.

"May I ask why he did that?" Zexion asked Roxas, causing him to stiffen. His eats stood up straight with tension.

"D-Did what?" Roxas stammered, placing more books on the shelf. His ears were twitching nervously, along with his tail.

"Whispered to you and kissed your cheek."

"O-oh! W-well uh…you see…Uh…." Roxas stuttered as he shifted uncomfortably. He was blushing a deep shade of red and avoiding eye contact with Zexion at all costs. Zexion felt his eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance, but shoved the feeling away.

Demyx walked into the room, taking a swig out of a bottle, what was in it Zexion didn't know. He looked at Roxas and chuckled, then turned to Zexion. "Those two are lovers." Demyx said, ignoring Roxas' sputtered insults.

"L-Lovers?" Zexion stared at Demyx in disbelief. "How in the hell is that possible? They are both male!"

Both Roxas and Demyx gave Zexion a look that clearly read "Are you a total moron?" which kind of pissed him off. It wasn't his fault that the day he fell down a damned hole, he was going to get the gay talk from his dad. He had no idea how those kinds of relationships worked.

"I don't know how it works! Jeez guys!" Zexion glared at both of them.

"You don't?" Roxas asked. He then hit Demyx, who had a very devious look on his face. "Demyx, no!"

"But-!"

"No!" Roxas flicked Demyx's nose, causing Demyx to whimper and clutch his nose. He glared at Roxas then flung himself at Zexion.

"Zexy it huuuuurts!" Demyx pointed to his nose. When Zexion raised an eyebrow at him, he whined and poked Zexion. "Kiss it and make it better!"

"No." Zexion shoved Demyx away. "Its your own damn fault it hurts anyways."

"Anyways!" Roxas interjected. "Axel and I are Lovers, okay?"

"Lovers that have had sex many, many times." Demyx commented, getting silenced by a glare from Roxas.

"Anyways, I know you're going to ask how its possible for two guys to have sex, and how its possible is, instead of the penis going into the vagina, this one-"

"Goes up your anus!" Demyx finished cheekily. He was grinning at Zexion, who was staring at both of them in pure horror.

"GROSS!" Zexion shot up off of the couch. "I'm iso/i going to be right now!" Zexion yelled over his shoulder as he storms off to bed.

Zexion slammed the door shut, face red from embarrassment. He walked over to the glowing flower and frowned when he noticed that it was dark and a bit wilted. He walked over to examine the flower, but with limited moonlight it was hard to make out what was wrong with it. It felt fine, but if it were fine, it would be glowing.

Zexion shrugged and decided not to bother with it. He changed into his silk pajama's not noticing that these were black silk instead of dark blue like last time. He was prepping for bed, which was hard due to the minimal light, and got surprised when Roxas popped his head into the room.

"Hey Zexion, just letting you know that there will be a storm tonight." Roxas smiled at him.

"How do you know?" Zexion asked, kind of curious if Roxas had animal instincts too. He was mistaken.

"The Lumini (Loo-Min-Eye) Flowers always stop glowing when a harsh storm is about to blow through." Roxas said, smiling at Zexion. "I'm sure you were thinking I had animal instincts, weren't you?"

"Maybe…?" Zexion answered, embarrassed.

Roxas giggled softly. "Goodnight Zexion." Roxas smiled softly, closing the door quietly. Zexion felt a pang at his heart, missing his mom telling him goodnight before bed some nights. Zexion wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed home.

Zexion stiffened as the moonlight that had been basking his room in light, slowly faded. Images flooded his mind of all kinds of things that could be surrounding him in the small room, all ready to kill him at any given second. One particular one made him feel like he was six again. The man ready to kill him, ready to end his life. Zexion's throat clenched in fear as he was frozen to where he stood. iNo…./i Zexion felt his inner child whimper. iNot again….Not now!/i Zexion felt a few stray tears find their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks. iNot….Mom…./i

Zexion felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing him to tense and the tears to fall harder. He felt the person's breath fan across his neck, making his scream die in his throat. The other fumbled with something in their other hand, making the tears fall even more. He didn't want to die. As soon as Zexion heard a click, he lost it. He pushed the other away and dove to the floor. He covered his face and let the sobs escape his throat, along with frightened whispers. He didn't even feel like he was whispering these words that escaped his mouth. Word like: "Don't kill me." And "Spare us!"

When Zexion was in that position for three minutes, he was wondering what was happening. iDid I make it up?/i Zexion opened one eye slowly. iIs it not real?/i

When orange-ish light met Zexion's vision, his eyes opened in surprise. It was a flame. That flame was inside of a lantern which was being held by a worried looking Demyx. It was the first time Zexion had seen a frown on Demyx's face.

"D-Demyx! Wh-What are you doing here?" Zexion asked as he sat up, rubbing the tears off of his eyes.

He felt two arms embrace him, and the familiar scent of Demyx washed over Zexion. iThe smell of wet grass…/i Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx, smiling softly to himself.

"Why were you crying?" Demyx asked gently.

"I-I have nyctophobia…" Zexion muttered softly, sniffling his stuffed up nose.

"I see…" Demyx muttered. Zexion was surprised when Demyx lifted him up and started to carry him to the bed.

"D-Demyx! Let me go!" Zexion protested, struggling in Demyx's grip.

"Shush Zexion." Demyx gingerly set Zexion on the bed, covering him up with the blankets. He leaned in and softly placed his lips against Zexion's forehead. He then pulled away and smiled at Zexion softly at him. Demyx stood up and grabbed his lantern, frowned, then put it back on the desk. He gave Zexion a small smile. "Goodnight Zexy."

Demyx started to disappear right in front of his eyes. Slowly he was fading. Zexion started to panic, he didn't want to be alone. iNo…./i Demyx was halfway gone. iNo…./i

Three quarters of the way gone.

"No!" Zexion got up and ran to Demyx, tackling him, making his whole body reappear and fall to the ground in a jumbled heap of limbs. Demyx rubbed the back of his head and gave Zexion a quizzical look.

"Stay here." Zexion mumbled. "Stay. Don't leave me alone, please." Zexion looked up at Demyx with desperate, pleading eyes.

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion's forehead. "As you wish, princess."

"Not a princess…" Zexion mumbled while pouting. Demyx chuckled and got up, carrying Zexion to the bed and placing him in, re-covering him. He grabbed a chair and sat in it, on the side of Zexion's bed. Zexion stared at Demyx, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" Demyx asked in an amused voice, smiling at Zexion.

"Why are you sitting there?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow at this question. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Because you told me to…?"

"No. I told you to stay. By that I meant, get in this damn bed or I'll maim you." Zexion glared.

"Wow Zexy, I didn't think that you would want me in your bed that badly." Demyx snickered as Zexion glared at him.

"I'm serious." Zexion growled. Almost at that instant, rain started pelting the window and an echo of thunder was heard in the distance.

Demyx looked over at the window. He'd forgotten about the storm, which had been his whole excuse for visiting Zexion. It was an excuse to molest him, sure, but it was a pliable excuse.

Demyx slipped off his shoes and belt. He felt a bit weird about Zexion watching his every move. But it was oddly flattering.

He then walked over to Zexion and crawled in behind Zexion. He tried to hold the boy, but Zexion shuffled away. Demyx scowled at the boy's vain attempts, so as soon as there was no room, Demyx made his move and attached himself to the boy. Zexion stiffened and struggled in his grip.

"What is your problem Zexy?" Demyx asked, slightly irritated with the boy's mixed signals.

"W-well I-I'm not really c-comfortable with that…" Zexion muttered.

"Why?" Demyx paused then grinned. "You're still thinking about our talk with Roxas aren't you?"

"Just shut up. I'll allow this, so enjoy it." Zexion snapped half heartedly.

"Will do." Demyx scooted back and cuddled against Zexion's back. He peeked around to see Zexion's face slowly growing red. "Why are you blushing Zexy?" Demyx grinned.

"N-No reason." Zexion stammered, blushing more.

Demyx flipped Zexion around. Zexion's eyes were wide, his face was beat red, and he looked so very kissable to Demyx. So Demyx did just that.

Fr Zexion, he noticed something about this kiss. It wasn't rushed, lust filled, or needy, it was sloe, searing, and passionate. That alone, made Zexion moan against Demyx's lips. And as soon as it started, it was over.

Demyx bit his lower lip as he looked at Zexion. Zexion's eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust for the older man. His face was tinged red from blushing, and his mouth was open slightly, making him look extremely fuckable. Demyx shook his head, if he wanted sex with Zexion, he wanted Zexion to ask for it.

"Zexy, go to sleep." Demyx smiled at Zexion as the lust in his eyes started to fade, and was replaced by sleepiness.

"Mhnn…"Zexion muttered as he rested his head against Demyx's chest. His eyes closed slowly and he drifted into a comfortable sleep. Demyx watched Zexion, and fell asleep himself.

Outside, there was a raging storm. Inside, both Zexion and Demyx were unaware of the storm outside. They were too happy to really care. Zexion was so happy in fact, that for the first night since he'd been there, he didn't fall asleep missing home.


End file.
